418:The Donna Adventures of a Fashion Fairytale
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna and Emma get involved in a fashion expo with Berry high's fashion club, who unfortunately haven't won in 10 years due to the members being weirdoes. Luckily, a familiar face and a few fairies will help them. The characters that Donna will help are from the Episodes story, "Haute as Haute". This is also the Halloween special.


Emma, Payton, and Donna were getting out of their last class, The Fashion Expo is this Saturday. Berry High's fashion club has entered the expo's high school charity fashion show. In the middle of the hall, they meet up with Hanna, a latino girl and an Asian girl, "Hanna" Emma said, "And this must be your friends, "Lin" and "Beatrice"

"Nice to meet you 2." Emma greeted, "Are you excited about the charity fashion show?"

"We are." Lin answered, "The fashion club has been dying to meet you and Donna."

"I've told them all about you 2," Payton explained to the duo.

"I've got to warn you" Lin replied nervously, "The fashion club are a bunch of weirdos."

Inside the room, they saw 5 other kids. One was a nerd who mad dorky fashion, one was a dancer, one was a ladies man, one was a goth, and one was an Indian girl. "I am Groot(Lin was right, they are weirdos.)" Groot whispered.

"But their really cool weirdos," Donna whispered back.

One by one, the fashion club got up to Donna and Emma, "I'm Skyler" the nerd greeted nervously, "I'm a bit of a dork."

"I'm David" the dancer greeted as he pointed to them in coolness, "I love to dance to show off my clothes."

"I'm Rex" the ladies man greeted as he blew kisses at them "I'm a bit of a ladies man."

"I'm Shivangi" the Indian girl replied, "I am true to my homeland of India."

"Isn't the goth gonna introduce himself?" Donna asked.

"That's Kurai." Beatrice explained, "Usually he doesn't like sunlight nor talking."

"We haven't had a win in 10 years," Lin explained, "Apparently because weirdos start joining the team."

Just then Beatrice started to feel sad, "What's wrong Beatrice?" Donna asked.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend Aiden" Beatrice explained.

"What happened?" Donna asked.

"He said that he doesn't want me and he thinks I'm an idiot," Beatrice explained.

"It'll be alright." Donna smiled, "Maybe the fashion expo can get your mind off of him."

As Lin, Beatrice, Emma, Payton, and Donna left for The Golden Griddle, they saw a pretty black girl in a red dress, "Where did you get your clothes," "The Doofus shop."

"What's with her?" Donna asked.

"That's Jen." Beatrice explained, "A student at Twin Branches."

Jen walked up to them, behind her was her sidekick, "Tiffany" who had wavy black hair dyed red. "Get a load of the new Berry High Weirdo." Tiffany laughed.

"Are you going to help the Weirdos with the fashion expo Donna," Jen asked.

"Something like that." Donna replied, "Why asking?"

"Here's a list of all the weirdos that were in the fashion club for the past 10 years and their weird habits."

 _Year 1_

 _Phil-Talks to herself_

 _Davis-Had 6 fingers on each hand_

 _Alexa-Thinks aliens are real._

 _Kanani -Is a Groovy Hippie Doof._

 _Mike- Is obese_

 _Adrianne - Ended Cheerleading career early._

 _Year 2_

 _Renee- Always speaks in whisper_

 _Cory- Acts like a hillbilly_

 _Jiana- Autistic._

 _Marvin- Constantly skips school to care for sick grandma._

 _Bianca -Is a nerd._

 _Year 3_

 _Jourdan-Grew up on a farm._

 _Shannon- Has an overactive imagination._

 _Chlea -Has a British accent._

 _Elyse- Wore punk-goth apparel._

 _Don -Had a large banana-shaped birthmark on the left shoulder._

 _Year 4_

 _Robin-Is a nerd._

 _Kesse-Has an identity disorder_

 _Will-Is a part-time mime._

 _Romeo-Does dangerous stunts for no reason._

 _Ebony-Uses stuffed animal patterns on her clothes._

 _Year 5_

 _Denzel-Blind_

 _Mathew-Accident prone._

 _Katie-Laughs uncontrollably._

 _Year 6_

 _Nicole-Brings opposums into show._

 _Keith-Has short memory loss._

 _Tessa-Had huge eyebrows_

 _Adam- In a wheelchair._

 _Year 7_

 _Lin- Stands up for weirdos._

 _Beatrice- Stands up for weirdoes._

 _Year 8_

 _Skyler- A nerd._

 _Shivangi- Too much Indian culture._

 _Rex- Hits on too many ladies_

 _Year 9_

 _Kurai- Never gets sunlight_

 _David- Dances a lot while showing off._

"That's a lot of weirdos," Emma said.

"Where did you get this list?" Donna asked.

"Let's just say that a former Hearst student with gold hair and a cheerleading reputation emailed me," Jen explained.

"Mia!" Emma and Donna suggested in horror.

"If you losers wanna survive," Jen whispered "I suggest you humiliate those weirdoes in the Expo"

Donna didn't want to embarrass a couple of outcasts, so she decided not to.

Note: The names of the students who were on the list are the names of the contestants form America's Next Top Model Season 1, some of the contestants in Season 20 and the male contestants from ANTM Season 21. The fashion club is the same characters from the Episodes Interactive story: Haute as Haute(Title is different from original). Also, one of them will play a large part in the story.


End file.
